<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>favors by pishpash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929181">favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishpash/pseuds/pishpash'>pishpash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace! Makoto Naegi, Asexuality, Bedsharing, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Please Leave Comments, Sharing a Bed, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, forced confessions, no spoilers tho, non-sexual favors, noncon elements but then makoto comes out and byakuyas like "ok we'll just kiss then ok?", takes place in chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishpash/pseuds/pishpash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>makoto is too scared to sleep in his own room.</p>
<p>so he asks byakuya to sleep in his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“uhm, byakuya. i have a favor to ask of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what, i give you the honor of helping me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> case and you’re going around thinking we’re all buddy-buddy, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto felt dejected, but he really needed this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“byakuya. please… at least listen…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya scoffs. “why should i? does this supposed </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any likeliness of being returned? and if so, what could you do for me that i can’t do myself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“can i sleep in your bedroom…?” his face is flushed. he’s looking away, grabbing his shoulder with his hand. humiliated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> blackmail? opportunity? no. too suspicious after i said how i’d have to look out for him.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i doubt he’d give up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>urgh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“alright. you get the floor, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“plea- erm, thank you, byakuya! i owe you, like, ten for this!” he didn’t expect the other boy to just agree. he was… in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, yeah. don’t make a habit of it, that’s all. are you gonna bring a pillow or something? pjs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>to be completely honest, byakuya had never attended a sleepover, let alone hosted one. he’s sure, though, that makoto’s standards were low enough that it didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! uh, yeah! i’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t make a racket. kyoko can hear us if you shout, remember? her bedroom’s open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! uh- yeah!” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fucking dumbass. of course he didn’t remember that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in a few moments, makoto was in a tee shirt and shorts, while byakuya was in a blue and white striped set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto put his pillow on the floor, on the opposite side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so- erm.. why did you say yes..?” makoto asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you came here to sleep, right?’ he rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have expected this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! right. sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya purposefully slowed his breathing so that makoto would think he’s asleep. after about five minutes, makoto started sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya spoke, scaring makoto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“just get in.” he holds the blanket up so that makoto could fit himself under.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-n-no… i promised i’d sleep on the floor… we can’t both fit, a-anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re small. hurry up before i change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto quickly scampered to the bed and climbed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he fit perfectly. but maybe that was just with byakuya’s strategic planning. he doubts byakuya would have invited him without a plan, at least…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in the next twenty minutes, makoto falls asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but byakuya notices something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he was moving in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ugh. why do i always have to deal with the clingy ones…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sobbing, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya turned to face makoto’s sleeping body and grabbed his shaking hand, putting it in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ugh. if i’d just said no, i wouldn’t have to ‘comfort’ this fool…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and makoto stops crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto’s other arm reaches for byakuya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“makoto.” byakuya pulls his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mmm… byakuya… yea..?” he was still half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what are you doing? did you really expect to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the heir of the togami family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“huh…?” makoto rubs his eyes. “...no..? i don’t know, man. i was ‘sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya just groans, moving his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in the next thirty minutes, he wakes up, makoto in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then, he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>maybe i should just let it be. if he doesn’t sleep, i wouldn’t want to see how the rest of the group falls apart. they rely on him… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sometime in the night, makoto wakes up. he feels arms around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>byakuya…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he happily falls back to sleep, with the thread of hope that his feelings are reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>all too quickly, it’s morning again. well, not officially, but byakuya’s always been ahead of things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya tries to remove himself from makoto so that he could do his daily ritual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mmgh… stay…” makoto murmurs, indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...well, a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt....</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and they both wake at the same time, for monokuma’s morning announcement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya immediately removes his hands. makoto sits up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thanks… for everything, byakuya. erm, i know you didn’t volunteer for… any of this, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“stop talking. i’m trying to decide what my favors will be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! uhm… right. just, uh, let me know. i should get to the dining hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you still do that? hm. you could simply skip it, you know. it’s not like it’s awfully important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t know. i’d feel bad, what with how yasuhiro’s trying to manage while taka… erm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“recovers, yes. hm. could my first favor possibly be that you skip that useless little gathering? i have a few cold cases you could practice. i’d like to test you, in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm! i… suppose i could… i’d need to tell them first, though..!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we don’t have the time. go get dressed. i’ll meet you in the archive room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and with that, makoto grabs his pillows and goes to get dressed while byakuya starts before makoto’s even gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>h-has he no shame…? didn’t he know i was there…? and… what was with the cuddling, i thought he said that was a no-no…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>by the time makoto was gone, byakuya was halfway done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so, erm… you wanted to… test me… on cold cases..?’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you heard me say it the first time, makoto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“u-uh… i suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s not my fault! if you wanted a solution, you should have went to kyoko!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that wasn’t the point, naegi, and you know it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, we’re back to last names, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why are you so fucking useless! i try to help- and you just, take it and throw it on the ground! i gave you an opportunity! why are you wasting it, naegi?!” byakuya is seething.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>useless. useless. useless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i- i will never understand men like you! what’s your motivation, huh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if law enforcement can’t solve this, i don’t know how you expect me to-! i know you’re all smart, and powerful, rich, and pretty.. but! uhm, i’m not you.. i doubt i’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be as smart as you, or skilled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ultimate affluent progeny, or whatever the hell it is! not me-, i- i don’t know what kind of standard you have for me, but. we’re different, byakuya. i can’t meet your skewed standards of humanity.” tears were building in makoto’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but one thought was prevalent in byakuya’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>he’s right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t waste your breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>togami.</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve already expressed how i’m useless to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and byakuya had never heard his name said in such a hateful manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>with that, makoto stormed out,  anger radiating from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>okay. nine more favors. nine more redos…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto hears his doorbell, and trudges to the door, opening it a crack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“togami. i’ve no business with you.” he’s definitely rehearsed that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“makoto. i’ve nine more favors. you promised, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, promises, really? i’m sure they mean a lot to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>okay. i have a hunch, but if this goes wrong, he’ll tell everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll take my chances.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know about your, what do you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little schoolboy crush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wh- what are you playing at, togami! why would i focus on romance when all of my friends are being killed? th- that’s just sick!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay. you have an hour, or i’ll tell everyone you like me. who’ll they believe, makoto? me, grounded in truth? or you, sitting in the web of lives and disbelief that you created?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“y-you? w-who said i liked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>y-you’re a b-boy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mm. i am. well, come to to terms with your sexuality, or it’s your ass on the line. i’ll be expecting you to ring my doorbell when you’re ready to admit. i’ll be watching the clock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and byakuya togami went right back to his room, where this all began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. do i like him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>within the next four or so minutes, byakuya’s doorbell is rung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that was fast. i expected your denial to be far more persistent. i suppose i was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay, togami. you don’t have to rub it in.” makoto looked ashamed. “so. now that i’ve, erm, admitted, what do you have to gain? i mean, you always have a motive-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya pushes up his glasses, and pulls makoto into his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“let’s cash in another favor, hm?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“w-what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so, if you like me romantically, and i have the displeasure of liking you romantically, the next step would be to… be romantic, would it not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wait a minute! you like me… back..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you having trouble hearing? do i need to speak louder, makoto? honestly, it’s as if you’re purposefully tuning me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“n-no! i’m not, i promise, it’s just, erm… somebody like you… liking somebody like… me. i can’t believe i’m this lucky…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mm, well, believe it.” byakuya takes off his jacket. “anyway, my favor… is you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm.. what exactly about me..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya scoffs. “your body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“o-oh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“do you suppose we should get started?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uh… i.. suppose so, togami.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t be so formal. take off your jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto is afraid to say no. so he slips his jacket off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mm. as expected. and… your hoodie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto unzips his hoodie, and takes off his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he feels… scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya hums, appreciating the young man in front of him, not realizing his fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“any orders for me, makoto? there’s surely things that you’d like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm… unbutton your shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>more of a question than an order, but byakuya could manage</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“anything else? or is it my turn, again?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm… no.” makoto is trying to look calm, while he’s panicking inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>if i just bear this… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>hm, so many choices. perhaps your shoes and socks? i’d hate to dirty the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>if i just comply…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“your turn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! uhm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoes and socks…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya removes them, as asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“makoto, before we proceed any further, i have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>shit. act natural.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm.. yes, byakuya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you seem uncomfortable. would you like to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..no,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. say yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay. could i, perhaps, take your jeans off for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“o-okay…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>if i just get through it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you sure you’re okay with this? you seem to be remarkably stressed, more than expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“makoto, tell me if i’m wrong, but, do you happen to be asexual?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm.. what’s, erm… what is asexual…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“as i suspected. it means that you lack sexual feelings. it may explain your discomfort with that we were doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>there’s a word for it…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm… say i was.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>asexual…</span>
  </em>
  <span> would that upset you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not at all, makoto. sex is but one way to express your feelings. of course, if you decide one day you’d like to try, i wouldn’t complain, but my feelings are not exclusively sexual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh… and, erm… you would be okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm… but, erm… i still wanna, like.. cuddle… and kiss… does that… make me not asexual?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not at all. your boundaries are yours. just tell me what they are and i’ll respect them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i suppose i should change my favor then, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what about, instead of your body, just simply… you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i… suppose i’m okay with that… thank you, byakuya, for… noticing… and adapting to my… needs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if i can’t adapt, i would be dead by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,, i guess.” makoto forces a laugh, and covers his stomach with his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if you’d like to put your hoodie back on, i wouldn’t be upset. i’m just as comfortable shirt on or off, but if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm- no… i like seeing you… and, i suppose it’s nice to be seen, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s good to hear you’re comfortable. and i apologize for not realizing it earlier. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey! it’s okay. uhm, should we go back to, erm… being romantic, like you said…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“alright, makoto. should i lead, or would you like to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i.. don’t really care, just, erm. tell me what you’re about to do. so i don’t get taken by surprise… is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it sure is. would you like to sit on my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“o-oh! sure!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto joins byakuya, sitting next to him. nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“would you like to kiss, makoto?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes! or, uh… yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya chuckles, before putting one of his hands on makoto’s cheek, and the other around makoto’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“this good? keep going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm… where do i put </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“anywhere you’d like, makoto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto is plagued with indecision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe you could start with my neck? or my waist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! uhm, okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto puts one of his hands on byakuya’s waist, cautious not to overstep, and the other is at the back of his head, just ghosting over byakuya’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“leaning in, makoto?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uhm! okay!” makoto breathes in, preparing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and byakuya leans his head, so his glasses and nose don’t bump on makoto’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>makoto let byakuya connect their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and felt sparks fly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m kissing byakuya!!! i’m. kissing. byakuya!!! heir to the togami family!! and he’s kissing me!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then, byakuya’s lips started moving against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he felt like he was gonna pass out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>of course, he moved his lips as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he finally understood the point of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>byakuya pulls away, and makoto opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“absolutely.” makoto says, breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“nobody’s seen you all day. you should check in with somebody before it gets too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh! i will- uhm, see you later… babe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“of course, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and kyoko later asked why makoto looked so giddy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) my twitter is @sadpash</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>